


Modeling Session

by Avidreader6



Series: Bucky's Boys [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Live Feeds, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sketching, Steve and Tony Miss Bucky, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Bucky has been away on a mission for two weeks now and both his boys are missing him a lot. Steve asks Tony to model for some sketches, promising a filthy reward which also includes a special video for their Sir.





	Modeling Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).



> Inspired by this beautiful gifset: https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/161580912546/a-little-teasing-set  
> (Justanothertart is absolutely amazing and his pics are always gorgeous)

It was quiet in Steve’s studio except for the soft classical music playing and the scratch of pencil on paper. When Steve had come down to the workshop and asked if he could draw him with those big puppy eyes in full effect, Tony had been unable to turn him down. Steve had given Tony a sweet, and somehow also filthy kiss as a thank you and promised that after they were done, he would make sure Tony got a nice reward. Tilting his head back a little, Tony closed his eyes and fought the desire to move and do something. He knew how important it was to stay still for Steve. He’d already been reprimanded once and Tony really wanted whatever reward Steve had planned. 

When they’d first started, Tony had come down in one of Bucky’s silk robes and Steve had nodded approvingly and had him reclining on the plush sofa in the studio, letting the robe drape over the sofa. Steve kept up a steady stream of conversation as he drew, knowing it was the best way to keep Tony from getting too bored and moving too much. 

After posing in the robe for a few hours, in a few different positions, Steve decided he wanted to do something different. “Tony, I want you to turn and face the wall, windows to your left. And can we lose the robe?”

The way the late afternoon sun streamed in, soft and golden, through the curtains had Steve imagining what that light would do to the lean lines of Tony’s body and how beautiful it would look on paper. 

Tony had rolled his eyes and smirked, playing with the sash of the robe. Steve watched his fingers move up and down the sash and knew exactly what Tony wanted. He stood and laid his hands over Tony’s. “We don’t have to, Tony.” Steve bent forward and nudged Tony’s cheek with his nose so he could kiss him.

The response to the kiss was quick. Tony groaned and opened for Steve, his own hands falling away, leaving Steve’s. “No...I want to.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

Deft fingers quickly undid the sash and pushed the green silk off Tony’s shoulders leaving him nude except for the slim silver chain around his neck holding two dog tags. One was Bucky’s, and the other was Steve’s. Steve wore a similar chain, but while he also had the tag for Bucky, his second tag was made to look like a small arc reactor. 

This last position Steve had Tony in, wasn’t difficult one, but the longer he had Tony hold it, the more he found his eyes lingering over every detail of Tony’s body. Every shadow and mark, every scar, it all felt incredibly intimate and almost a little revealing. Steve has always admired Tony and been aware he was beautiful, but seeing him like this with the sun making his skin glow, Steve couldn’t help but be in awe. 

“Lean forward and spread your legs a little, Tony. Hands on your lower back and arch just a little for me.”

Tony did as he was told and knew he’d found the right position when he heard Steve’s pencil moving again. 

“Can you tilt your hips, just a little? I wanna see the cage.”

“Like this?” Tony moved his hands and turned his hips to the side giving Steve a peek at the crimson and navy chastity device that currently caged his cock. 

“Little more, Tony.” Tony shifted, putting the cage more on display. “Perfect, sweetheart.” Steve sat there and stared for a moment before picking up his pencil again. “You look beautiful all caged up.” 

Tony shivered. “That’s what Sir said too...before he left.” Tony’s shoulders started to curve in a little before he moved back in position. “I miss him.”

Steve’s pencil stopped moving and he leaned back in his chair. “I do too, Tony. It was supposed to be an easy in and out mission.”

“And now it’s been two weeks and we still don’t know when he’s going to be back.” Tony stood up straight and wrapped his arms around himself falling quiet.

Steve watched Tony for a few breaths, before deciding it was comfort he needed. Tony was startled from his thoughts by Steve’s hand on his arm, thumb moving in gentle circles over his bicep. “Tony, it’ll be okay.” Steve pulled Tony into a hug and rubbed his back. They stood there for a minute, Steve just holding Tony and Tony holding onto Steve, giving each other comfort. “Do you want to stop for the day?”

Pulling away, Tony wiped his eyes and stood on his toes to kiss Steve’s chin. “No, I want to finish.” Tony smiled and his next kiss fell on the hollow of Steve’s throat. “I’m desperate for that reward you promised me.”

Cupping Tony’s cheek with one hand, Steve brushed his lips lightly over Tony’s while his other hand moved down his back to his ass. Long fingers dipped between Tony’s cheeks and circled his hole, before tapping just lightly. Tony shuddered in Steve’s grasp and tried to push further into his touch, only for Steve to move his hand away. 

“Steve!” Tony looked up at Steve, bottom lip jutted out as he pouted.

Steve chuckled darkly. “Back into position, Tony. Don’t forget we’re recording this all for Sir and we want to give him a good show.”

While Steve went back to his chair, Tony turned back around and moved into the position Steve had wanted him. “Like this, Steve?”

“Perfect, Tony.” Steve started to sketch again, and once he felt he had enough to finish later, he silently set the sketchbook aside and settled back comfortably in his chair. “Play with your nipples some, Tony. Get them nice and hard.”

Tony skimmed his hands up his stomach to his chest, fingers moving lightly over his nipples before pinching them between his fingers. As he worked, Steve grabbed his phone and took a few pictures and sent them to Bucky. 

Txt To Bucky:

“We miss you, Sir. When are you coming home?”

Steve dropped his phone in his lap and kneaded his own cock through his sweats. He turned his attention back to Tony and gave himself a firm stroke. “Good, Tony. So good.” Tony’s mouth was open, breathing heavy, as he continued to tweak his nipples, bringing them to hard points. Steve could see his cock wanted to rise to the occasion, but could only leak a little precum onto the floor. 

“What now, Steve?”

There was a buzz against his leg and Steve pulled out his phone and smiled to himself. 

**Txt from Bucky:**

_“Be home today, doll. Was gonna surprise my boys, but now I want to see more of what you’re doing with our honey.”_

“Bend forward a little more for me and I want both hands on your ass, Tony. And play with it a little. Show me that pretty hole just waiting to be used.”

Tony’s leaned over while his hands swept down his chest and over his lower back until they reached his ass. He squeezed both cheeks and spread them a little for Steve. 

While Tony continued to play, Steve took a short video and sent it to Bucky. 

**Txt to Bucky:**

_“Hurry, sir. We need you.”_

Steve grabbed his sketch pad and turned to a fresh page. In big letters he wrote a note to JARVIS, knowing the A.I. would read it and do as he was asked. 

**_“JARVIS start a live feed and stream it to Bucky.”_ **

“Steve, are you even sketching anymore?” One of Tony’s fingers was moving closer to his hole and Steve growled. 

“No, but I still expect you to follow directions.” Tony went back to massaging his ass and spreading his cheeks for Steve to get a good look. “Better, Tony. I got a text from Sir and he’s watching us now, so I expect you to be good.”

Tony groaned. “I will. I promise!”

“Good. Now, hands on your thighs and keep them there.” Steve waited for Tony to move his hands to pull out the supplies he’d brought down earlier. He carried the bottle of lube and the small metal plug over to where Tony was standing and knelt down behind him and set both items on the floor nearby. 

He bent forward, intending to worship the ass in front of him and stopped, realizing he’d forgotten something. “Safeword, Tony?”

Tony’s fingers clenched a little on his thighs and he let out a small frustrated sound. “Shield, Steve.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier.”

“It’s okay, Steve. It’s been awhile since it was just us two doing this.”

Kissing one pert cheek and then the other, Steve restrained the urge to just go straight for what he wanted. “Thank you, Tony. Are you okay to stay in this position for a while?”

Tony was quiet, mind going blank as Steve stroked his thighs and began licking and kissing his legs and over his hips and lower back. That is until Steve started paying more attention to the firm muscle in front of him and bit down, sucking a mark on his ass. “Fuck! Jesus, Steve!” 

Steve rocked back on his heels and surveyed the mark he left. “I need an answer, Tony. We can move this to the chair or the bedroom if you need to.”

“No! I’m fine here. I can hold this position for a while. Promise.”

Tony jerked when Steve smacked his ass lightly, the sharp sting quickly turning into pleasure. 

“Good. I’ve got plans for you today, Tony. And I think Sir is going to really appreciate what he’s going to see.”

Tony moaned and wiggled in front of Steve. “What is he going to see, Steve?”

Steve smacked Tony again. “Well, first I’m going to lick you open. Get you nice and wet for my fingers.”

Tony shuddered as the sting went through his entire body. “And then?”

“Then? I’ve got a nice plug here for you and-”

“Captain, I am sorry to interrupt, but Sergeant Barnes is on the line.”

Both Steve and Tony stood, one hand holding onto the chain around his neck and the other reaching out for Steve. “Put him through, Jay.”

There was a pause and then Bucky’s rough deep voice filled the room. “Stevie? Anthony?” 

“Sir!” Tony’s voice was bright and joyous as he squeezed hard on Steve’s hand. “Are you coming home?”

“Soon, honey. Promise.” Tony pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying not to pout, and leaned into Steve. “Don’t be so sad, Anthony. I can see Stevie is taking care of you.”

The words Tony had been planning to say died on his tongue as he looked up at Steve. “It’s a live feed?”

“Sir texted saying he had some downtime. Is that okay?”

“Very okay.” Tony was ecstatic Bucky could join them. He let go of Steve’s hand so he could pull him down for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“God, you two are gorgeous.” 

Tony felt his cheeks heat. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, honey. Are you being good for Stevie?”

“I am, Sir.”

“Good. Do you both want me to stay on the line with you? Talk to you?”

Steve and Tony shared a look before answering together. “Yes, sir. Please.” 

“Perfect. Now, Anthony back in position but closer to the wall, I want to see your hands by your head. No touching until I say you can.” Tony took a few steps closer to the wall and leaned forward, sticking his ass out. “Beautiful. Now, Stevie, you’re wearing far too much. Undress and kneel behind Anthony.”

Stripping off his t-shirt, Steve tossed it near his chair and got rid of his pants next. He had forgone underwear since he and Tony had known how this art session was going to end. He’d also been hard since he’d helped Tony out of the robe and now with Bucky’s voice giving them orders, he was even more eager to see what Bucky had planned.

Bucky moaned over the phone. “I’ve got such well-behaved boys. So hard already, Stevie. And look at Anthony, dripping all over the floor. I’m sorry this punishment has gone so long, honey. Would you like me to give Stevie the combination to take the cage off?”

Tony hesitated for a moment and when he did speak, his voice was quiet and trembling. “N-no, Sir. Want to, wanna wait. For you. Have you take it off.” 

“Just so long as you’re sure. Say the word and Stevie will have the combination. You’ve taken this punishment so well, honey. Sir is so proud of you.”

A flush spread over Tony’s skin and he hid his face in his arm. “Thank you, sir.”

“No hiding now, Anthony. I want to see every expression on your face and hear every word when Stevie’s got his tongue in that tight little hole of yours. You want that, don’t you? Want to feel Stevie lick you open.”

“Please, sir.”

Steve had been kneeling patiently fists clenched in his lap, listening and watching as Bucky’s words worked Tony up. “Sir? May I now?”

Bucky’s laugh was low and throaty. “Yes, doll. Get started. You’ve been so patient. I want to see Anthony turn into a whimpering mess on your tongue.”

Steve leaned forward and spread Tony open. He spit a little and used his thumb to spread it around, making Tony squirm. “Steve! Please!”

“Be patient, Anthony or I’ll have Stevie give you a matching mark on the other side.”

“Tony’s gonna feel that tomorrow.” Steve pressed his fingers against the mark making Tony buck and whine. Spreading Tony open again, he licked a stripe from his perineum to his hole before licking along the rim. 

Steve continued to drag his tongue along the rim, loosening the muscle and opening Tony up. Tony was gasping and clutching at the wall more and more as Steve worked him open.“How do you always taste so good, Tony?”

“Always keep clean, Steve. You two are-oh god, yes- you two always want my ass. Steve, do that again.” Steve sucked lightly, tongue pressing inside, and Tony moaned loud. “Fuck me!” 

“Now, Anthony, you know there’s no fucking when I’m away.” Bucky’s voice was light and teasing but there was an undercurrent of control. “You can blow each other and jack each other off all you want, but that’s it. Stevie was a good boy and called and asked my permission to eat you out and plug you and since I’ve been away so long, I’m allowing it.” 

Judging Tony relaxed enough, Steve pointed his tongue and wiggled it in Tony’s ass again, making him howl. “Yes, yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s it, Stevie. Fuck our boy with your tongue. Listen to the sounds he’s making because of you.”

Steve groaned against Tony and held onto his hips as he listened to Tony pant and whine, babbling about Steve’s tongue and mouth and how it all felt so good. Pulling back to breathe, Steve decided Tony did need a matching mark on the other side of his ass, after all, and bit down hard. 

“Steve, Steve, Steve. God. Please.” 

Laving the new mark with his tongue, Steve had to grin. “What, Tony? What do you want?”

“More, Steve, please. Feels so good.”

Steve trailed kisses over Tony’s lower back before giving a few broad swipes of his tongue. “Sir?”

“Get your supplies, doll. I want to watch you finger him. And get your phone too. I want some close up shots.”

Doing as he was told, Steve grabbed his phone and opened his messages. “Legs wider, Tony.” Taking a few pictures, Steve hit send and saw Bucky had given him an ETA for when he would be landing. 

Steve was ready to set his phone down but Bucky had other ideas. “Turn around, Anthony. Stevie get some pics of his pretty cock drooling in the cage.”

Tony turned and leaned back against the wall. His cock had been leaking pretty steadily since Steve had told him his plans and knowing Bucky wanted pictures only made him more aroused. “Sir?”

“Beautiful, honey. Absolutely beautiful. I’ll be saving these pictures in my private album.” 

Cheeks burning red, Tony looked down at Steve who was smiling broadly, his own cock jutting from blond curls. Tony’s eyes flitted down to the ground before looking back up through dark lashes. “What about Steve?”

“My clever, Anthony.” Tony gave a little shimmy at the praise and Bucky laughed happily. “Get some selfies for me, doll.” It was quiet as Steve focused on taking some pictures of his own dripping cock and sent them. The sound of Bucky moaning let them know the pictures had sent and Steve and Tony shared a proud look knowing they’d made their dom so happy. “Perfect. I want you to put that pretty mouth to use again and clean Anthony up a little.”

Steve’s grin was absolutely feral as he crawled over and took Tony’s caged cock in his mouth, sucking hard. He didn’t really care for the taste of the plastic of the cage, but it was easy to ignore with the slightly salty, earthy taste of Tony in his mouth. 

He could feel Tony’s hand hovering over his head, unsure if Steve would be okay with him having a grip on his hair. Humming around the cock in his mouth, Steve reached up and grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled his hand down onto his head. 

Tony’s fingers clenched in Steve’s hair and his hips arched up, pushing his cock deeper into Steve’s mouth. “God, Steve. Your fucking tongue.”

“He certainly knows how to put it to its best use.” Steve chuckled around Tony’s cock and gave another suck. “Alright, Stevie, I think Anthony is clean now. Turn him around again. You’re going to finger him and I wanna watch him push that nice metal plug inside his ass.”

Steve tapped on Tony’s thigh and nudged him to turn. “Just like you were before, Tony.”

Tony turned and leaned back against the wall, hands above his head. “Shouldn’t take too much, Steve. I’m still wet from when you rimmed me.”

Before reaching for the lube, he scooted a little closer to Tony. “Spread your legs a little wider.” Tony widened his stance giving Steve an even better view of his spit slick hole. With his index finger, he tapped lightly at the furled muscle and pressed inside with just his fingertip.

Tony whined and tried to push back and take more of Steve’s finger, but Steve pulled away. “Steve!”

Grabbing the lube, Steve poured some on his fingers. The first finger slid in easily and Steve worked it in and out of Tony a few times before Bucky’s voice interrupted. “Two fingers now, doll.” 

Slicking up his fingers again, Steve pressed inside with two making Tony keen and arch back. “Please, more. Please, sir.”

Steve crooked his fingers, searching for Tony’s prostate, waiting to see if Bucky wanted him to add a third finger. When he brushed over the small bundle of nerves, Tony clenched around Steve and started to thrust back against Steve, uttering Steve’s name and begging for more.

Scissoring his fingers, Steve laid his free hand over Tony’s lower back, fingers brushing over the bruise he’d left again. “Sir?”

There was a minute of silence and Steve paused, his fingers inside Tony, massaging over his prostate. He had started to worry the call had dropped, so started to ask JARVIS what had happened. “JAR-”

“I’m still here, Stevie. You only get two, Anthony. The plug Stevie picked isn’t that big and I want you to feel it.”

Tony whined as Steve continued to slide his fingers in and out of his ass, making sure to brush over his prostate every so often. “I think he’s ready, Sir.”

They could hear the sound of Bucky shifting in his seat and soft moan. “Anthony, honey? Color?”

“Green, Sir! I’m ready! Promise.”

“Good boy. Stevie, get the plug ready and then go sit in the chair, legs spread.” 

Lubing up the gleaming metal, Steve placed it in Tony’s hand and went back to his chair. He started to reach down, wanting to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. 

“Don’t even think about it, Stevie.” Steve moved his hand to his side and clenched his fist. “Good, doll. I’m gonna let you touch in a second. But keep your hands at your side just a little longer for me.”

“I’ll be good, Sir.” 

“I know you will, doll. You can touch that gorgeous cock when Tony puts the plug in.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Tony shifting from one foot to the other, starting to get impatient. 

“I see you over there, honey. Don’t worry, you’re gonna have that plug inside you soon. Now hold it out, so I can see it on camera.” 

Tony held the plug out behind him, the metal shining in the room. 

“Good boy. Go ahead and put it in and then you’re going to crawl over to Stevie and, as a thank you for such a good afternoon, you’re going to deepthroat that big dick and make him cum.”

A low rumble of pleasure escaped Tony’s mouth and the hand holding the plug trembled slightly. “Thank you, sir.” 

“You’re welcome, honey. Now show Sir how well that plug fits it that tight ass.” Tony brought the plug close and spread his legs a little for a better angle. “Stevie, doll, go ahead and stroke that big beautiful dick. You’ve been so patient.” 

Steve stroked himself from root to tip and groaned out loud, eyes fluttering closed. “Thank you, Sir. Feels so good.”

“I’m glad, doll. Now open those baby blues and watch Anthony.” 

Opening his eyes, Steve watched Tony work the plug inside himself, giving it a slight wiggle to get it settled. “God! Tony, you’re amazing.”

A blush spread over Tony’s cheeks and he chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Steve. “Thanks, Steve. You’re looking pretty good yourself.” 

Steve continued to stroke himself, rubbing his thumb around the head and arching his hips up into the touch. “Mmm, thank you, Tony. Now get over here. You got my tongue, I want to feel yours.”

Dropping to his knees, Tony crawled over on all fours and positioned himself between Steve’s spread legs. Kissing the soft skin of Steve’s inner thighs, Tony worked his way up until he could bury his nose in the crease where hip met thigh. Leaning forward he avoided Steve’s cock entirely, licking along Steve’s abs and lapping up the precum that had collected there. 

“Tony!”

“Anthony. Stop teasing. Stevie’s waited long enough.” 

Resting back on his haunches, Tony’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked up at Steve. “Alright, no more teasing.” 

He kissed the tip of Steve’s cock, tongue sneaking out to catch a pearly drop of precum. Taking the shaft in his hand, he gave a few strokes and bent down to suck Steve’s balls in his mouth. Steve let him continue for a minute before getting a grip on Tony’s hair and pulling. 

“As much as I love my balls in your mouth, I want to feel you swallowing my cock.”

“Stick that ass out too, Anthony. I want to see that plug stretching you open. Want you to imagine me behind you fucking you while you suck Stevie.”

Tony arched his back and licked along Steve’s cock before swallowing it down. Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair. “Yes, Tony. Feels so good.”

Steve gave a small thrust, knowing Tony could take it and moaned loudly when Tony’s nose brushed the wiry curls at the base of his cock. Tony backed off until nothing but the head was in his mouth and he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, making Steve’s eyes roll back and his hips thrust up. 

Bobbing his head a few times, Tony hummed around the cock in his mouth before swallowing Steve down again. 

“Fuck, Sir. I hope you’re seeing all this. Don’t know how much longer I can last.” 

Bucky had landed only a few minutes earlier and was already in the elevator on his way up. He had his phone out and was still watching the live feed and he couldn’t help but smile at Steve’s breathless voice. “JARVIS keep me patched through the phone until I’m in the room.”

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Perfect.” Bucky turned his attention back to his boys. “You will wait until I give you permission, doll. Understood?”

Bucky watched as Tony deepthroated Steve again making Steve’s eyes roll back in his head. “Yes, Sir.”

The elevator doors opened and Bucky stepped out and surveyed the room. “Good boy, doll.” 

Steve’s head lolled forward and his eyes widened as he saw Bucky. Bucky held a finger to his lips, wanting to surprise Tony. “I’m getting close, Sir.”

Toeing off his shoes, Bucky padded silently over and knelt seamless behind Tony. “Hold off, doll. I know you can do it.”

Tony jerked and pulled off Steve’s cock and looked over his shoulder. “Buck-I mean-Sir?”

Pulling Tony back against his chest, Bucky kissed him and licked his way inside his mouth to taste Steve. “Hey, honey. Hope this is a good surprise.”

Tony leaned back into Bucky. “The best surprise, Sir. Are you...are you going to join us?” Tony turned in Bucky’s arms, trembling slightly as he kissed along his stubbled jaw. “Please, Sir. Want you to fuck me. Need you.”

Bucky ran his hands over Tony’s arms and kissed him again, taking control and plundering his mouth. “I know you do, Anthony. And I’m going to, but first I gotta greet Stevie. I wanna see that cock in your mouth again, too.” 

Tony whimpered and clung to Bucky for a moment. “Sir, what about...can we take off..um…”

Petting Tony’s hair, Bucky pressed his lips to his temple. “Can we take off the cage?” Tony nodded against Bucky’s chest. “Yeah, we can do that. You’ve been so good wearing it for two whole weeks.” Catching Tony’s lips once again, Bucky dragged his nails down Tony’s back, making Tony arch into him. “Lean back now, and we’ll get this off.”

Sitting back, Tony groaned when the plug shifted inside him. “Thank you, Sir.”

Bucky started entering the combination and asked: “Do you remember why you had to wear this?”

“Yes, Sir. I was a brat before you left and didn’t listen.” 

Unlocking the cock cage, Bucky carefully removed it and gave Tony’s cock a few strokes. It quickly started to fill out and Bucky drank in every whimper and whine as he touched Tony. “That’s right, Anthony. But you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?”

Tony thrust his hips into Bucky’s grasp. “Yes, Sir. I have. I promise. I’ll be good. Wanna be your good boy.” 

“And you are. Now back on your hands and knees. Use that pretty mouth of yours to make Stevie cum.”

“Yes, Sir!” Hurrying back into his spot between Steve’s legs. He couldn’t stop smiling as he took Steve in his mouth again and watched through his lashes as Bucky went to greet Steve. 

Carding his fingers through Steve’s hair, Bucky used his grip to tilt Steve’s head back. “Heya, Stevie.”

“I’m so glad you’re back, Sir.”

“Me too, doll. Looks like I had perfect timing too.” Tony deepthroated Steve again making him gasp and arch up in the chair and push his cock deeper down Tony’s throat. Bucky used the moment to sweep down and take Steve’s mouth in a possessive kiss. “Our Anthony’s got quite the mouth, doesn’t he?”

“Ye-yes, Sir. Feels so good.” 

Kissing Steve one more time, Bucky let go of his hair. “I won’t make you wait much longer, doll.” 

Quickly stripping, Bucky kept his eyes on Steve as his hand moved slowly up and down on his cock. He looked down at his boys and slid to his knees behind Tony. Leaning over Tony’s back, Bucky nuzzled against the nape of his neck. “I could watch you suck Stevie off all day, honey. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Pulling off Steve’s cock again, Tony sucked in a few deep breaths. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Please, Sir. Want you so bad.”

Smiling against Tony’s shoulder, Bucky ran his hands down his chest to his hips, cupping his cock. “Good. And look at you, so hard for us already.” Reaching down with one hand, Bucky found the base of the plug and gave it a twist, pressing it against Tony’s prostate. 

Tony’s head dropped between his shoulders and he keened. “Please, Sir.”

Sucking a mark on Tony’s shoulder, Bucky removed the plug and set it aside. Grabbing hold of his cock, he pressed against Tony’s hole and pushed inside. Hands settling on Tony’s hips, Bucky quickly set up a rhythm, loving the way Tony was hot and tight around him. 

Taking hold of Tony’s hair, he pointed him at Steve’s cock. “Suck, Anthony. You don’t get to come until Stevie does.”

Tony went to work on Steve’s cock, bobbing in time with Bucky’s thrusts and making sure to employ every trick he knew Steve loved. 

“Sir! Please! I’m so close! May I come?”

Thumbs brushing over the bruises Steve had left on Tony’s ass, Bucky smirked. “Go ahead, Stevie.” With a light smack on Tony’s thigh, Bucky got his attention. “Swallow it all, Anthony.”

Bucky watched Steve and knew the moment he couldn’t hold back anymore. He slid forward until he was completely inside Tony and pet his thighs as his beautiful sub swallowed around Steve. Rolling his hips, he looked up at Steve and smiled. “That’s it, boys. So good for me.”

Steve’s head pressed back against his chair and his eyes were closed as he smiled dazedly. Tony pulled back, licking his lips, eyes dark and hooded. He pushed back on Bucky’s cock and circled his hips earning a groan from Bucky. 

“Showing off for Stevie, honey? Want him to watch you come apart on my cock since you were already a mess on his tongue.”

“Yes, love Steve watching.”

Pulling Tony back against his chest, Bucky’s hands roved over Tony, pinching and twisting his nipples and moving down to hold tight to his hips. He bit down on the spot where Tony’s neck met his shoulder and looked over to see Steve watching them intently. 

“That’s it, Stevie. It’s been two weeks since Tony got to cum. And now he’s going to do it on my cock after you got him so nice and ready for me.” Bucky sped up his thrusts, angling his hips so his cock dragged over Tony’s prostate. Tony tried to wriggle in Bucky’s grasp, but Bucky held firm, making Tony take whatever he had to give. 

Bucky’s lips moved up Tony’s neck until he was at his ear. Eyes never leaving Steve’s, Bucky pitched his voice low and dark. “Wanna know what we’re going to do next time?”

Both his boys panted out a, “yes,” and Bucky grinned. Steve’s cock was already hardening again and Bucky couldn’t have been happier. 

“Good. Touch yourself, doll. I think you deserve to come again. Don’t you, Anthony?”

“Yes, Sir! Steve’s always so good.”

“That he is.” Bucky waited for Steve to fist his cock before speaking again. “Next time, I want Stevie inside me while Anthony sucks me off. Stevie’s gonna follow every instruction about how to fuck his Sir and make him come and Anthony, my beautiful Anthony, I’m gonna cuff your hands to your ankles and all you’ll be able to do is take what I give you.”

Tony groaned and thrust back against Bucky. “Yes, Sir! Please, I want that.”

“Me too, Sir. Want to be inside you.” 

“Good.” Bucky could feel he was close and took Tony’s cock in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Ready, honey? I’m so close. Want you to cum right after I do.”

“I’m ready, Sir. I’m ready. So close.” 

With one last thrust, Bucky came, fingers tightening around Tony’s cock making the brunet follow right after. Still keeping Tony close his chest, Bucky kissed wherever he could reach until Tony finally turned his head allowing Bucky access to his mouth. Bucky growled into the kiss and gently pulled out of Tony. 

“Come here, honey.” Tony turned in Bucky’s arms, wrapping himself around Bucky and sighing happily. “Absolutely beautiful, Anthony. Now turn those pretty brown eyes on Stevie. We both wanna see him come again.” 

Steve was jerking his cock in short, rough motions while his other hand played with his balls and his eyes were locked with Bucky’s. “Please, Sir, may I come again?”

Bucky smiled up at Steve. “Go ahead, Stevie. Come for me. Let me see it.”

It only took Steve a few more strokes before he was spurting over his hand onto his stomach and chest with a groan. “Thank you...thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, doll. Come down here with me and Anthony.” 

Steve slid out of the chair and crawled over to where Bucky was kneeling with Tony cradled in his arms. Bucky held his free arm out and Steve moved right into it, head laying on Bucky’s shoulder. “Missed you so much.” 

Kissing Steve’s forehead, Bucky squeezed both his boys. He was so glad to be home. Steve and Tony always made him feel grounded and comfortable and the past two weeks had left Bucky a little on edge and unsure. “I’ve missed you both too. So much running from safe house to safe house. Glad to be home.”

They stayed there for a few more minutes until Steve started to squirm a bit. “Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we, can we go upstairs now?”

Realizing they’d been kneeling on the floor for a while now, Bucky laughed. “Of course we can, Stevie. I didn’t plan on keeping us down here for so long. Let’s go take a shower and then a nap before dinner. How’s that sound?” 

Yawning, Tony buried his face against Bucky’s neck. “Perfec’.” Tony watched Steve stand and settled further in Bucky’s arms. In a soft, plaintive voice, he asked: “Carry me?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood, Tony in his arms in a bridal carry. “Yes, I’ll carry you.”

They followed Steve into the elevator, and once the door had closed, Steve leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Tony’s forehead and leaned into Bucky. 

On their floor, Bucky told JARVIS they were not to be disturbed and walked back to the bathroom. He made Tony stand on his own for the shower and kissed away any pouting as they all helped each other get clean. 

They kept the shower quick, all three of them eager to be in bed together again. Steve got out first and tossed them towels and once they were dry, he grabbed Bucky and Tony’s hands and pulled them into the bedroom. 

“Takin’ charge now, Steve?”

Steve shrugged and pointed at the bed. “Two weeks without you, Buck.”

Tony giggled. “Exactly. I love cuddling with you, Steve, but I missed Bucky in bed with us.”

Pulling Tony into a hug, Steve kissed him all over. “Same here, Tony.”

Bucky watched them for a moment before climbing into bed and patting the spots on either side of him. “Well get over here then, you two.” Once Steve and Tony were on either side, Bucky laid back and draped his arms around them both. “Clint and Phil were nice to let me sleep with them a few nights, but it’s not as good as this.”

Tony yawned and cuddled closer, kissing Bucky’s chest. “It’s cause we’re the best.”

Steve was already asleep in Bucky’s arms and Bucky just ran a hand through his hair. “You are. Now go to sleep, honey.” 

Tony’s eyes closed and he was soon snoring softly on Bucky’s chest. Bucky yawned one more time and let his eyes drift closed, finding it easy to follow his boys into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little extra tidbit about the necklaces Steve and Tony are wearing:  
> Bucky had presented them both with the chains right before leaving on this mission. Steve and Tony had been at a loss, just staring at Bucky with wide eyes and their hearts beating wildly. It was such a meaningful gift from their dom and they knew it was to reassure them he was always with them no matter what, and Steve and Tony were extremely thankful for that. After laying the chains over their heads, Bucky had pulled out a third and dropped it over his own head, showing them Steve’s tag and Tony’s reactor.


End file.
